


Do you believe in happy endings?

by UnofficiallyA



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Sloppy Makeouts, but mostly crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 02:02:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16924437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnofficiallyA/pseuds/UnofficiallyA
Summary: Alex left for chinese food and walks into her best friends making out. Awkward if she didn't get turned on from their display.





	Do you believe in happy endings?

**Author's Note:**

> I have no self control. Haze written at midnight so...

"I think my cat killed her." 

"I don't think she's dead." Alex gave a disgruntled sigh, as she looked on the figure sprawled on the floor. The woman was gorgeous but there was a cat stretched across her stomach, it's head nestled between her books.

"She can hear you." The voice was amused and Alex found herself staring into chocolate brown eyes. "And she simply is taking all the affection your cat will offer. Lucy Lane, nice to meet you."

"Maggie Sawyer." The brunette speculating next to Alex, moved into sight of Lucy. "Strange things happen around you, Danvers."

"It's not my fault Lane is whipped." Alex chuckled as she settled next to Lucy, giving the black and white cat a scratch on the head. The purring started up as the cat yawned and stretched, choosing to stand on Lucy's stomach to demand more scratches.

"Come on," Lucy whined, grimacing as claws sunk into her stomach. "Don't be like that, Walrus, we had something good going on."

Alex just laughed and scooped the loving cat into her arms. He meowed at her, and instead of attempting to escape, gave her a headbutt. "I love you too, buddy, now meet Maggie."

"Walrus?" Maggie questioned as she focused on luring the cat to her own lap. A few moments of a standoff, a definite meow at Alex, the cat wandered over to sniff the newcomer. All three watched as Walrus pushed his head against Maggie's hand, accepting the cuddles. Settling into the carpet all of the awwed as Walrus curled right into Maggie's lap, sated with a few chin rubs. 

"We found him at a shelter, and as soon as I approached the cage he was meowing. He basically took me by the hand and walked me out the shelter. Also, Walrus is the best name." Alex smiled fondly at the purring beast sitting in the detective's lap. "He's a sap."

"The cutest sap ever." Maggie cooed, and Walrus, just blinked at her, before pushing her hand lightly. Maggie chuckled as she resumed her scratching. 

"He is," Lucy watched fondly for a moment before faux annoyance played on her features. "That traitor."

"It's okay Lucy, you can stay over and fawn over him as long as you like." Alex smiled, whipping her phone out to snap a picture of Maggie smiling at the sleeping cat. "You as well, Sawyer."

"I'm not moving a damn inch." Maggie glanced up at Lucy with a soft expression. "I understand now."

"So, two more for dinner than?" Alex laughed, as she stood up. "Want a beer?"

"Sure," Lucy spoke, as Maggie nodded. 

"That's it," Maggie spoke resolutely as Walrus shifted rolling over, and exposing the soft white fur on his stomach. "I'm never leaving. Danvers, you're stuck with me now."

Lucy, playing devil's advocate as she scratched the exposed fur, murmured her agreement. "This cat is adorable." 

Maggie tried to stop Lucy, but a few moments passed before he woke up. Blinking up at Maggie a few times, before his pupils dilated and he zoomed in on Lucy's hand. His tail flicked once before he pounced. Chewing on Lucy's hand, he started to attack, but Lucy just chuckled and continued her assault.

"He doesn't use claws when we play with him," Alex explained at Maggie watched in mild horror. Taking the beer she was offered she nodded. 

"Good to know." Alex set Lucy's beer down next to her. She felt something tug in her heart as she watched her two friends fuss over her cat. Something that felt like home.

"So, what are we having for dinner?" Lucy questioned once Walrus lost interest in destroying her hand. "Sawyer, you got anything you can't eat?"

"Wait, what?" Alex stammered, confused by the sudden turn. 

"You invited us for dinner." Lucy grinned, as she raised her eyebrows. "Didn't you?"

"Y-yes. I did." Alex blinked. "What do you want to eat?"

"Maybe some Chinese?" Lucy glanced at Maggie questioning. "You can eat that?"

"Yeah, as long as it's milk free." Maggie grinned at Lucy before turning to their surprised host. "We can leave if you would like."

"No!" Alex yelped. "I was just surprised, you guys are always welcome here."

"Alrighty then," Lucy clapped her hands together. "Alex, you go get food and I'm going to make sure Maggie isn't a murder."

Alex just sighed and grabbed one of the takeout menus sitting on the table. "Pick whatever you want, it's my treat."

Noting their orders down on her phone, she muttered about delivery while Lucy shooed her out the door. 

"So, Maggie Sawyer," Lucy spun around to the brunette sitting on the couch. "What's your deal?"

"I'm a detective. I met Alex on a case, and we clicked." Maggie fired off as Lucy settled onto the seat beside her. "How about you?"

"Well," Lucy shot Maggie a wicked grin. "I arrested her for treason, then, upon realising I had made a tremendous mistake, freed her. Been thick as thieves ever since."

Maggie just laughed, shaking her head. "Sounds like Danvers to me. How does that even happen?"

"Defending your boss, a martian." Lucy smiled, as Maggie just dropped her hands onto her head with a groan. "I know. But Alex in handcuffs, that's an image I'll never forget."

"Too bad she's straight," Maggie commented as Lucy raised her eyebrows. 

"Oh, she's gay." Lucy glanced at Maggie. "Have you seen how much flannel she owns?"

Maggie nodded with a grin. "True."

A moment of comfortable silence passed between them as they sipped at their beer. Both caught up in what if's and fantasies long written off as only that, fantasy. 

"How have we never met before?" Lucy turned to Maggie. 

"Alex must have been keeping us separate." Maggie leaned in conspiratorially. "We will be too much for her to handle at once." 

"She could handle that, me, however, that's a different story." At Maggie's laughter, Lucy continued. "You are damn attractive." 

"You're not so bad yourself Lane." Maggie felt her cheeks darkening, and she paused for a moment. "Okay, how do you think Alex would react if we were making out?"

"You wanna kiss me, Sawyer?" Lucy cocked one eyebrow.

"Yes," Maggie nodded. "But this is more like an experiment." 

"Go on." 

"Alex opens the door to me straddling you-" Lucy cut Maggie off with a scoff.

"You, would not be topping me." 

"Not the point." Maggie felt her body heat up with those words, and she grinned at the other girl. "So you're straddling me and Alex walks in all unexpecting. What do you think she would do?" 

Lucy sat back, taking a large swig of beer as her mind ran over the scenario. "I have no damn idea, but I really want to kiss you now, so how about I find out long Alex is going to take and then we see how it goes."

Maggie gave a nod and Lucy quickly grabbed her phone shooting off a text to Alex. A minute passed and the tension was growing. Maggie kept glancing at Lucy and locked eyes more than once. Lucy's phone buzzed and after a moment she grinned. 

"Alex had just grabbed the food so we have 10 minutes before she"ll be back."

"No time to waste then." Maggie smiled shyly as she watched Lucy's eyes darken slightly. She wasn't surprised by the shift, but suddenly there was a body sitting on her lap and a hand scratching her scalp. She melted into the touch and her eyes slipped closed. She felt the chuckle that Lucy let out and she opened her eyes with a sheepish look.

"Sorry." 

"Don't be." Lucy grinned ferally, before leaning in slowly. "You good?"

"Yeah." Was all Maggie said as she surged forward. Their lips met in a hungry dance. It was messy and rough, but it was one of the best kisses Maggie had, and she had to hold back a moan as a tongue slipped into her mouth. 

Breaking for a moment, both panting as they locked eyes. Both considerably more aroused now, Lucy slipped both hands into Maggie's hair and tugged her back into the kiss. There was less ferocity in this kiss, but hands were scratching her scalp and her hands automatically settled on Lucy's hips. Maggie pulled back a question in her eyes as her desire took control. Sliding her fingers under Lucy's shirt, she waited for consent before shifting them any further. 

Lucy nodded and Maggie let her hands start roaming Lucy's top half. Maggie shifted her fingers over Lucy's hip bones and a moan was all it took. Maggie felt the kiss heat up, her hands now wandering confidently, intent in finding more spots that drew those sounds. 

Neither heard the door unlock and open. The gasp also went unnoticed as Lucy nipped at Maggie's neck. What broke them apart was the loud thud of a bag of Chinese food clattering to the floor. Pulling back abruptly, both panting heavily as they stared into each other's eyes for a moment. 

"Fuck. Sorry, I, uh," Alex was picking up the bag her, eyes anywhere but the couch where her to best friends were making out. 

"No, don't apologize, we shouldn't have been..." Maggie trailed off unsure what to call their makeout. She pushed Lucy off and stood up, trying to get her arousal under control. Glancing at Lucy, Maggie was pleased to see she was struggling as much as she was. Alex was placing the Chinese on the table and looking anywhere but at them. 

"I'm sorry, Alex. We really didn't mean for that to happen." Lucy, standing beside Maggie now, was carefully watching the reaction. "If you want us to leave, that would be more than fair."

"No, I don't want you to leave," Alex spoke quickly, trying to meet Lucy's eyes but all she could see what Lucy on top of Maggie. The heat that was rushing through her was very unhelpful as she tried to seem casual. "If you want to leave that would be-"

"No," Maggie spoke over Alex, fearing the worst. "We just wanted to see what would happen." 

"Oh." Was all Alex could say as she finally met their gaze. "Did you get the result you were looking for?" 

A shared look between them had Lucy moving over to stand next to Alex, taking the moment to chose her words carefully. "We wanted to see how you reacted. To us making out. We didn't intend for it to get as, well, heated."

Lucy saw the flash and as Alex shifted unconsciously, taking a moment to think about her answer. "I, um, well." 

"It's okay, Alex." Maggie moved over and placed a hand on Alex's arm. "You can tell us if it made you uncomfortable."

"No." Alex almost yelled, taking them both back. Alex, who was slowly turning into a tomato, spoke the so low they barely heard. "Ithoughtitwashot."

"What was that?" Lucy asked. "We can't hear you."

"It was hot." Alex spat like she was going to be in trouble. "If that's weird just, I don't know, to ignore that."

Lucy just looked at Maggie and tilted her head with a smirk. Maggie nodded, ready to follow the leader as Lucy focused back on Alex.

"Why would we think that's weird. It hot that you think we are hot." Maggie nodded her agreement, as Lucy took her hand, using it to pull her close. "What if we were to kiss now, for you?" 

Alex swallowed heavily. "I- uh, yeah. good."

Lucy just smirked and turned to Maggie. Closing the distance, Lucy pulled her in, wasting no time. Maggie didn't know if it was minutes or seconds before Lucy pulled away. In a slight daze, she glanced back at Alex, who looked worse than she was. 

"Alex?" Lucy questioned, taking Alex's nod as a sign to continue. "Would you like to kiss one of us, or is it just us that turns you on?"

The squeak that Alex let out was adorable and it took a few seconds for a response to make it from the taller girl. "I think, kiss you."

"Darling, which one of us?" Lucy's tone sweet as sugar and thick as sin as she spoke to the overwhelmed girl. 

"Both?" Alex asked, her voice dropping as she glancing between the two. Lucy just grinned at Maggie before pulling Alex into a kiss. Maggie watched as they made out, and Maggie felt herself heating up impossibly more. Lucy released her and gently tugged Maggie closer. 

Blinking Maggie took a second to centre herself, then drew Alex in close. Leaving only an inch between their lips as she spoke softly. "You okay?" 

The low yes she got before her lips were claimed. Softer than Lucy but with something uniquely Alex, Maggie slipped into the kiss with reckless abandon, letting her tongue slip into Alex. The low groan she heard had her shifting her legs together, her throbbing core intensifying. 

Slowly she pulled back, taking in Alex's dazed state and Lucy's dark eyes. "Experiment success?" 

"I'd say so." Lucy murmured before turning her attention back to Alex.

"So we need to talk more, but I think, we have a nice dinner, then, we sit on that couch and talk about what we all want, sound good?"

Maggie nodded and moved into the kitchen, searching for bowls as Alex muttered a hell yes. A low chuckle as she pulled out three bowls. Unexpected but a very welcomed turn of events.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me at [tumblr](https://mr-alex-unofficially.tumblr.com/) to yell at me for whatever this is. please tell me what you think. (validate me pls) or send me prompts, those are also v welcome!  
> ps. walrus is named after my brothers cat who was the cutest bean ever, but they had to give him to friends. twas sad.


End file.
